Kodocha
by Camryn
Summary: An AU fic that takes place just before Sana leaves before going to New York to film...
1. Default Chapter Title

*Author'sNote* This is an alternate universe fic. It takes place just before Sana leaves for New York to begin filming with Naozumi and Asako. Its sort of a romance, sort of a comedy. Don't kill me if I get some facts wrong, cuz I haven't even seen up to that point yet. I'm basing everything on translations and manga's I've read!!! Remember, its AU, so things that may have happened later in New York, may not happen! ^_^ Enjoy! And Please Comment!!

  
  


*Standard Disclaimers!*****

**Chap.1 - Something Fishy is Going On!!!**

~:Kurata Residence:~

I'm Sana Kurato, first year Junior High Student! And...I'm LATE AGAIN!!!!! 

"Rei-kun!" I shout.

Rei comes running out, coat in one hand, keys in the other. Mama is standing by the door, holding a bowl of cereal. I wolf it down as Rei and I run to the car

  
  


~:Rei's Car:~

"Sana, you have that movie to make soon, with Naozumi." Rei drives and studies his planner at the same time. The car swerves all over the road.

I nod, staring out the window. I don't want to think of it. To leave home for so long...to go to America...it was everygirl's dream. But why wasn't it mine? My heart suddenly feels heavy.

"Two weeks until the date the plane leaves, isn't this exciting!" Rei is muttering about being the best manager in the world. I know he is really excited about going to New York, as well as to spend so much time with Asako.

"REI, WE"RE LATE!" I shout suddenly, pulling out a hammer to get him off the topic. And so, the car speeds up and we get to school, only a little late.

  
  


~:Junior High School:~

"Sana-chan! Sana-chan!" Fans rush around and gather around me. They have magazines and articles in their hands. I suspect that news of my filming the movie with Naozumi and Asako in America has gotten out.

"Sana-chan! Is it true your filming with Naozumi?!

"Are you really going to New York??"

"Are you and Naozumi going out?!"

A million questions come by. I just keep my happy smile up. *_* I have to smile, because they're my fans. And though they can be a bit annoying, its okay. Rei takes care of them, as I rush into the school, where it is no better.

I am saved from the rushing fans by Hayama and Tsuyoshi, who pull me into a dark, empty hallway. 

Tsuyoshi's eyes are shining. 

"Sana-chan! Your going to America!" His eyes are huge and dreaming of thoughts of foreign places. Hayama looks rather put off.

I nod enthousiastically,

"I'm leaving in two weeks!" I grin, and Tsuyoshi claps excited. 

"Sana-chan! You have to bring me back a picture of New York."

"Yep! And I'll bring you back a little Stone of Lillies!"

"...you mean Statue of Liberty." Hayama says.

I glare at him. Tsuyoshi continues ranting about New York. I notice that Hayama's expression is darker than usual. Stonier than the usual mask he wears.

The bell rings.

"Well, gotta go to class!" Tsuyoshi jumps up and waves goodbye, speeding down the hall. Hayama turns to go as well, but I stop him.

"Hayama.."

He pauses.

"What?"

"I'm going to New York."

"You already said that."

"For two or more months. I'm skipping school for a long time."

"...."

"I may never come back." I know I'm exaggerating, but it was starting to get frustrating! I wasn't even sure what I was trying to get out of him. 

"I may be gone forever! Kidnapped, robbed, kept forever in America!" I pose dramatically. "Or, they may love me there and I may stay forever!!"

Hayama simply raised his eyebrows. 

"..."

"Hayama!!" I shout, raising a hammer and bopping him a couple. He doesn't move.

"What?"

"Don't you care?"

"You'll be back, stupid."

"How do you know that?!" I screech. He looks put off.

"Because...your mom's not going. Because you don't have a house in America. Because you have Rei to keep you safe. Because I doubt anyone would dare come near you. Pick one." He turns to go, and this time he really does.

I just stare after him, unsure.

  
  


~:Cafeteria:~

I sit at a table with Fuuka, Aya and Tsuyoshi. 

"Where's Hayama?" I ask.

"In the gym practicing karate." Aya answers. I seeth.

"Doesn't he know I'm leaving soon...doesn't he even care?!" 

Tsuyoshi and Aya seem to share some private secret.

"Hmmpf, just like him anyways." Fuuka says. Her nose is upturned. "He wrecked every chance I got with Takaishi-kun."

"When are you gonna get over that, Fuuka?" Aya asks.

"Never." Fuuka replies.

The lunch is one of the better ones, and so I eat it all. Aya, Tsuyoshi and Fuuka are all whispering about something. My mind is on other things...

  
  


~:Kurata Residence, during dinner:~

"Mama, are you gonna miss me, when I'm away?"

"I'm gonna be doing a lot of writing." Mama's eyes go dreamy. "Lots of romance novels. I think."

"Mama!"

"Maybe some espionage." Mama whirls into a spy outfit. Then produces a magnifying glass, "Maybe a few mysteries...."

"Mama!" I give up and turn to Rei.

"Rei, would you care if I got kidnapped in New York?"

Rei is absorbed in his planner and is muttering about commercials and other stuff. "...and another commercial here..and here and here...Hmm...and a Kodocha shoot here."

I roll my eyes, finish my dinner slowly and creep away to my bedroom.

I lay on the bed, and my face hurts. For the first time, it hurts because it takes so much effort to keep on smiling. It is dark already and the moon shines through the window. I turn, and take out Baruccha from my pocket. It feels heavy, yet it comforts me. I know that if I press the button, Hayama will know how I feel. 

I feel its soft plastic outside. Its cold. 

Shivering, I snuggled under my covers and fall asleep.

In my dreams, I'm in America...all alone. All alone, with no one. Naozumi is surrounded by fans, Rei and Asako are involved with each other and I am all alone. And then I see Tokyo, and Hayama, Tsuyoshi, Aya and Fuuka don't miss me at all. 

I awake in the middle of the night, and I realize that my cheeks are wet. I don't cry easily...at least, I didn't think I did.

  
  


~:School Cafeteria, 1 week until plane takes off for America:~

It is barbecue meat day! I gobble up everythign on my plate, then eat everything off Fuuka's as well. I pause and glance at Fuuka suspiciously. Fuuka, Tsuyoshi and Aya seem to be planning something, speaking in whisperes. I raise my eyes.

"What? What what what what what!?" I ask. 

This has how its been over the last week. Tsuyoshi, Aya and Fuuka are always whispering, but the whispering stops when I enter the room. They're going everywhere together, and purposely avoid me. And then theres Hayama, who is always in the gym practicing karate. Its sucks. Fuuka gives me an innocent look.

"Nothing, Sana-chan!" She smiles non-chalantly, then turns away. "Want more BBQ?" She offers another plate. But I shake my head, my eyes narrowed. I turn to Tsuyoshi, the weak link. Hehehehe...-*_*-

"Tsuyoshi-kun.." I sidle up to him. "What's going on?" I nudge him in the arm.

He turns beat red and looks ready to explode.

"Come on Tsuyoshi-kun...come on..what's going on? You can tell me..." I tickle his side and he laughs out loud. Finally, just when I think he will burst, Aya pulls his arm and drags him out of the cafeteria. His face is beet read. 

"Damn." I say and turn back to Fuuka.

"That was cruel."

I shrug. I take the BBQ from her again. Might as well.

Fuuka goes off to find Aya and Tsuyoshi, and again I'm left alone. What's with leaving me alone!!! I want to throw the table. I do.

I make my way to the gym. I can hear shouts and yells as some boys are practicing karate. I know Hayama is one of them. I peer into the doorway, there's a whole bunch of them in there. All facing the back. All dressed the same. In a white karate suit. Without a thought, I barge into the gym.

"HAYAMA!!!!" I shout.

Everything and everyone freezes and goes silent.

Hayama turns slowly, VERY pissed.

"Hayama! I found you, good! Come!" I drag him out of the gym.

We sit outside, on a bench while he drinks water slowly. I pace in front. 

"What?" He says finally. I turn to pierce him with my detective gaze.

"Something fishy is going on." I point to him, "And you'll tell me what it is."

He looks blank.

"Huh?"

"Fuuka, Aya and Tsuyoshi are always whispering and talking behind my back, but when I turn around, they stop! Its some secret conspiracy! I know it!!!"

Hayama looks at me as if I'd just proclaimed the moon was the sun.

"Go talk to them then, idiot."

"IDIOT!?!" I bop him a few with my hammer. Then calm down. "They're all secretive. I almost got something out of Tsuyoshi-kun." I shrugged. 

Hayama shrugs.

"Maybe they are planning something. Anyways, I've got more practicing." He stands and starts to go.

"Hayama.."

"What."

I want to ask him, truthfully, if he will miss me. I need to know. I've tried asking Mama and Fuuka and all the rest. But they all seem distracted somehow. I need to know if Hayama will miss me, but perhaps I am afraid of the answer. How come it is always so hard to ask him something?

"....have a good practice."

He stares at me for a few seconds. "Next time, just knock on the door and ask the sensei for me." And he disappears into the school.

  
  


~:Dance Class:~

I twirl a few times, causing the people around me to stumble. The more I twirl and the harder I dance, the easier it will be to forget about life. That's what it is really...a tonic. A medicine to help me. Whenever I'm shooting an episode, or dancing, or singing...it drowns out everything else that is going on. People say that I'm so energetic, that I'm so talented at what I do. Maybe its because when I act, I throw my whole self into it. But, maybe that's all it is...an act.

...Serious moment over...

"Ouchhhh!" I yell loudly. The girl next to me faints from the shout. "My butt is cracking!" I yell. Rei, who is as always watching from the window, barely reacts. "My butt is cracking!"

"Its already cracked." Rei finally points out, unable to resist the temptation.

I hold my leg next to me in a standing split.

"But its gonna crack even more!" I jump out of the position, "And now! The Amazing Spin I learned from the secrets at Komawari!!!" I take off again.

After class, I ride home in the car with Rei.

"Your last shoot for Kodocha will be tomorrow." Rei consults his planner while the car goes all over the road. 

"Hmmm.." I stare out the window.

"Then another commercial the day after that...then we'll be flying away to America!" Rei goes back to the wheel, just narrowly missing an old lady.

"What's wrong, Sana-chan?"

"Nothing." I reply. I smile brightly. "Nothing at all."

But my heart feels heavy. Why is it so hard to keep smiling for once?

  
  


~:The Set of Kodocha, 2 days before plane leaves:~

"Sana-chan! We are sad to know you are leaving us!!" Zenjirou wails. His eyes watering, he runs up to Sana.

"Oh, Zenjirou-sensei...you won't miss me." I say, keeping that bright happy smile in place.

"Of course we will, Sana-chan! All the fans want to see you, right!?" Zenjirou turns to the cameras. I look away. Zenjirou dances towards me,

"And maybe Sana-chan can get some connections in America." Zenjirou's eyes glint and he nudges me, his eyes quirking.

I shrug, and it reminds me too much of a Hayama-shrug.

"Maybe, Zenjirou-sensei!" I laugh then. It is all getting too sad. "Come on, lets talk about something funny!"

"Funny!?" Zenjirou grins. "What do you get when a chicken..."

"No, no! Zenjirou-sensei!" I laugh and it is contagious. Everyone in Kodocha is laughing. I pull out my famous bopper and bop him a few. Zenjirou turns dizzy circles.

It is a good ending take for Kodocha. 

The crew takes over. Everyone slowly disperses. I remain on the set of Kodocha, gazing around me. I've been working on Kodocha since I was five, it has been a constant fixture in my life. Kodocha, Child's Toy, it has been my...job. No, more than that, its..its a part of me. This is where I'm Sana, this defines everything I am.

"Sana-chan, ready to go?" Rei calls me.

I turn, wondering why my eyes hurt suddenly,

"One moment!"

The set of Kodocha is empty already, everyone rushing home to family, friends. I take one final look at it. Who knows what'll happen over 2 months, who knows what offers will be made, who knows what'll happen to me.

I don't want to think it, but what if this is my last time to see it. Its familiar classroom, my own dressing room. I suddenly have the urge to burst into tears.

I climb into the car, where Rei is waiting for me. Seeing my face, he asks,

"Sana-chan, what's wrong?"

The car speeds along. Towards home. 

"Rei-kun, I am sad."

"Why?"

"Because...that might be the last time I see Kodocha."

"But you'll be back."

"But, Rei-kun, what if something happens in America! What if a robber kidnaps me, or I'm sucked away down an endless hole and end up in Australia! What if..." I can't hold it back any longer, and the tears come out. "Rei-kun!!" I bawl. I throw my arms around my manager, my ex-pimp, my friend, my confidante.

Rei fights to keep control of the car, but I hardly notice.

"No one even cares! They're all so busy, no one notices!!" I'm wailing now, not caring how childish I'm acting. I know I should be mature, I should be the mature, happy Sana I always am...."Rei-kun," I calm, and gaze at him through teary eyes. "..what if I never see Mama, or Hayama, or Tsuyoshi again?"

"Now," Rei pats me on the head, somewhat awkwardly. He is somewhat flustered, "I'll be there, and I'll make sure that no kidnapper gets near you, and that you stay clear from endless pits that fall out in Australia. I'll even walk in front of you, if you want, so that I'll fall to give you warning!" 

I smile slighly. Rei parks the car. I hug him, his shirt is soft against my cheek.

"Thankyou, Rei-kun."

Rei blushes slightly.

"C'mon Sana-chan. Perhaps, you shouldn't draw your conclusions so quickly.."

We head out of the car. 

The house is dark and silent. I wonder where Mama is. She usually has all the lights on. 

"Rei-kun, the house is too dark."

He just shrugs. Is that a smile he is wearing?

The door opens, and for once, I can hear it creak. This seems unnatural...

I glance around suspiciously, is there a robber in the house.

I head towards the lights. I hear shuffling, I know some robber is in the house.

"You stay there, Rei-kun, I'll protect you." My mouth is set in a determined line. No one who robs my house gets away with it!

I flash on the lights.

"Gotcha!" I yell, pointing at the source of the shuffling.....

  
  
  
  


"SURPRISE!!!" A mulititude of voices greet me, as the lights come on.

A big banner with 'We'll Mis You' on it hangs from the ceiling. Aya, Fuuka, Tsuyoshi, Mama, Rei, Zenjirou and the entire cast and crew from Kodocha, as well as friends from dance class and school are here. They crowd around, smiling and waving. There is BBQ meat on a table, as well as a big cake. Party streamers are everywhere. My eyes glance at everyone, and I feel them starting to feel painful again. Only this time, its out of joy.

"Sana.." Mama comes and wraps her warm arms around me. Maro-chan on her head claps and dances with joy. "..do you really think we'd forget? Do you really think we wouldn't miss you?"

Fuuka comes up, smiling,

"You're so silly, Sana. You were so suspicious!" She giggles. Tsuyoushi comes over, with Aya. They're both grinning ear to ear.

"Do you like it, Sana-chan?" They ask together. Aya smiles shyly,

"I made the cake." 

"And I made the big banner!" Tsuyoshi points at it. I grin, then look at the banner.

"Tsuyoshi-kun, why is the 'Miss' missing an 'S'?"

Tsuyoshi blushes bright red. He tries to avoid Fuuka's stony glares. Mama brings over a piece of cake.

"YUM!! I love this!" I feel so happy, so loved.

Zenjirou comes over,

"Sana-chan! We should tape another episode of Kodocha, here!" He's eating two helping of meat, as well as a cake.

I'm too happy for words. I realize that I'd been wallowing the past few days, in my own self-pity. Perhaps if I'd opened my eyes....

I suddenly realize who is missing from the crowd. My eyes look around, searching.

"Fuuka.."

She turns,

"Yes?"

My eyes continue to scan the crowds of people, "Where's Hayama?"

Fuuka's eyes darken,

"Wait!? He's not here! He...oh, I'll.." She's fuming. My heart sinks. Tsuyoshi hears us talking,

"He was here." He says, then Aya nods enthousiastically.

"Sana-chan. Don't be sad. It was his idea." 

Tsuyoshi nods. My mouth opens in surprise. It was Hayama's idea...but..he's, not like that. I look to Fuuka. She nods rather grudgingly.

"Yeah, but we did all the work. He just said," She put on an imitation Hayama voice, "'Hey, Kurata's leaving soon, she's moping, make her happy or something'" Her voice returned to normal, and she shrugged, "Fat lot of work he did."

"Hayama did a bit." Tsuyoshi defended his friend.

"Like what?" Fuuka's eyes flashed.

Aya stepped between the two. I sighed, my heart heavy.

"Thankyou." I smile. "Its great."

"C'mon everyone! Lets take a picture!" Zenjirou calls. 

Everyone crowds onto the couch, or stands around it. There are so many. Fuuka and Mama sit near me. 

"Cheese!" Zenjirou sets the timer on the camera, then runs in just as the flash snaps a picture. A memory caught in time. 

The party continues. 

I stare around the room, maybe he's hiding...

"Sana-chan. Maybe he's outside." Tsuyoshi says, reading my mind. I flush,

"It doesn't matter."

He says. "Hayama is wierd sometimes."

"I know that."

"Sana-chan." 

"Fine, I'll go if it'll make you happy." I snap, suddenly irritated. Tsuyoshi recoils as if slapped. I've never spoken like that to him. I instantly smile,

"Oh...Tsuyoshi-kun, I'm sorry!"

"Sana-chan, it will make me happy to see you happy." He smiles, then disappears into the people. 

People are starting to leave. Zenjirou waves.

"Kodocha will be waiting for you, Sana-chan!" He calls as he leaves. Fuuka and Aya hug me hard.

"Promise to write and call." They say. Tsuyoshi also hugs me, somewhat awkwardly. 

"I'll bring you a Lilly Statue." I say. He burst into laughter, but at what, I'm not sure.

Soon, everyone is gone, and only Mama, Rei and I are left. I sigh.

"Are you happy, Sana?" Mama asks.

"I'm happy, Mama. I'm ready to go to America." 

Mama smiles, but her eyes are troubled. Perhaps I myself spoke too quickly. Am I ready to go to America? The one person....

"Sana-chan, there's someone left. He looks lost. You'd better go see that he gets home. Someone from your school, maybe." Rei points out, looking out the window.

I go out,

"Hey! You, do you need directions on getting home?" I call out. The figure is turned away from me. "Hey you! Can you hear me?!?" I yell loudly. I'm pretty sure all of Tokyo heard me on that one. "HEY!?!"

"Shut up, Kurata." His voice says. 

"Hayama?"

He turns.

"Hayama...thankyou for the party." I say slowly.

"..."

We stand in silence for a while. I suddenly realize that I'm leaving in two days, for so long. Even after the party and all the hopeful welcome backs, I still have fears inside that I will never see my home again. Hayama reaches into his pocket, and brings out Barrucha. It shines softly in the moonlight.

"It won't work." He says.

"What do you mean?" I take out my Baruccha and press the button. Hayama shakes like an earthquake.

"No, stupid, it won't work when your in America."

"Huh?"

"I tried it." He stares at Barrucha. "I took a bus, to Osaka. It took a long time. And I sent a Barrucha message. You didn't get it, or you would've sent one back." 

"Hayama..." I blink back sudden tears. The thought that Barrucha would leave me as well suddenly seemed too much, or was it the person behind Barrucha. "That's why you weren't there."

"...."

"Hayama...."

"What?"

"Thankyou."

"Okay."

Slowly, I step towards him, and my head rests on his shoulder. I can't stop the tears from coming then. His slender, strong arms encircle me. I feel safe in his arms. I want, suddenly, to stay there forever..

Forever is such a beautiful, long long time...

  
  


~:Kurata Residence, Night before day of Departure:~

I glance around my room. Most of my clothes and stuffed animals have been packed away and shipped off to New York. They would meet me there. It is the night before I leave. Tomorrow morning, Mama will drive Rei and I to the Tokyo International Airport. Riding an airplane, it is exciting and scary at the same time. 

My room seems so empty..so lifeless. Everything of importance has been taken down, to be taken to New York with me. Is this to be the last time I ever sleep in my wonderful room? The room I've grown up...it pains me to think of it. I lay on the bed, and stare at the cieling. So much, I've gone through here.

The summer when Mama's promise came out..

My first ex-boyfriend....

My first kiss....

The room is dark, and I think that two months are such a long time.

*Plink* A sound hits my window. I gaze over at it, thinking a bird hit it or something. *PlinkPlinkPlinkPlink....*

A rain of stones hit my window. I get up quickly and glance out.

Hayama is in the yard, throwing stones up. I open the window, and am hit squarely in the forehead with another stone.

"Oops." He says.

"Hayama! What are you doing here?!" I rub the sore spot where the stone hit me. I lean out,

He motions me to come down to him.

The grass is damp from the dew. 

"Ooh! Ouch! Oooh! Cold!" I dance over the grass, having forgotten to put my slippers on. Hayama watches me, somewhat annoyed.

"Wear slippers, idiot." He says.

I just glare at him, and find a warm patch on the ground. I look up at him. His eyes are dark and hooded.

"Kurata..." 

"Yes?"

"Ummm..." He seems to be hesitating about something. He shifts uncomfortably. "Kurata...I guess, you'll be flying tomorrow."

"Yeah.." I trail off, and look away. My throat has suddenly gone all choky, and its hard to breath.

"Here." He shoves something at me. He looks away, the golden strands in his hair flutter lightly in the night wind.

I look down at the small object cradled in my arms. Its tiny, and somewhat heavy. Encassed in metal, I peer down, my eyes squinting in the darkness.

"Hayama.." Its a cellphone. A purple and green striped cell phone. 

"Barrucha won't work...so I thought...." He trailed off.

"Thankyou, Hayama." I smile up at him, suddenly teary. He scuffed the ground, uncomfortable. I smiled at the picture of him blushing in the darkness. "Are you blushing?!?!" I ask, grinning, sidling up to him.

"No!" He exclaims immediately.

"You are! You are!" I'm poking him now, and giggling.

"No I'm not!"

"Admit it!!"

He rolls his eyes. I continue on with the giggles and pokes until he finally grabs me and hugs me, hard. My words are cut off by the fierceness of it.

"Shut up, Kurata." He says.

My head rests on his chest, and I can realize his voice echoing from his chest. When had his voice become so deep, so much like that of a man's, rather than a boy's. It feels good in his arms. He held me fiercely, his arms so strong. This memory, this moment, I will keep with me forever. No matter what happens, as long as I shut my eyes and bring myself back to this moment, I'll be okay. I know that suddenly, that as long as I remember Him, I'll be okay. 

We stand there for a long time. How long, I'm not sure.

"Hayama...I'll miss you."

"...." He shifted slightly, then backed off. I was sad to leave his strong embrace.

"Will you miss me?" I ask, looking up into his eyes.

"...." 

Suddenly, he grabbed my shoulders, and kissed my quickly. His lips were featherlight against mine. Suddenly, he pulled away. I stared up at him, my eyes wide with shock. This was the third time..... 

My mind went back to the others...

..after I spilled juice on him...

..Christmas...

..and now.

But he'd said that he didn't like me at all!

"Hayama?"

"..."

"You said you didn't like me." I stared down at my hands. A blush began to creep up my cheeks, "Do you like me now?"

"..."

"Hayama?"

"I heard you." He said, his voice low, somewhat irritated.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you gonna tell me?!" I exclaim, exasperated!"Hayama, if you don't like me, then stop kissing me!! Stop being the kiss monster and going around kissing all the girls!!!" I turn away, suddenly really angry. I feel a flush coming up and heating my ears. If he doesn't like me, then why should he kiss me...I shake my head. Why should I even care, Ha, I don't even like him. But...why do I feel so sad...I am so confused suddenly. So confused and so....embarassed.

"Hayama.." I choke on the name. My throat feels so heavy, so clogged with something. I can't help the tears that fill up immediately. I hate what he does to me. He can make me so happy, and yet, he takes away that happy so easily as well. 

"Kurata...I..I.." Hayama seemed flustered, trying to say something. Hope swells within me.

"What, Hayama?" His head is hanging, staring at the ground. I bend and look up into his eyes. My hand creeps under his chin and I make him face me squarely. "Tell me, Hayama!?!" There is an urgency in my voice, that I didn't even realize was inside myself. His eyes were so dark, yet the didn't look into mine. What was he hiding, that he found it so hard to say!?!?!

"Sana...you..I..I don't hate you." With that he looked up into my eyes, his eyes so full of anguish and doubt. Then he took off, running off into the night

I stare after him. My name on his lips, its so...unfamiliar. Sana...he said Sana. Then my face screws up and I want to scream. 

"I already knew that you kiss-monster!!!!!!!" I yell so loudly into the night that several lights for miles turn on. 

And I turn away, no closer. "ARGH!!!!!!!! THAT KISS MONSTER GETS ON MY NERVES!!!" I yell again. 

I run indoors, where Mama and Rei are staring at me wide-eyed and surprised. 

"Late night visitor?" Mama raises her eyebrows at me.

I brush by them, very angry.

"Only a kiss monster."

"Ahh! Not him again!? My little Sana-chan!! RUINED!!" Rei looks all scared and nervous. I pay no attention to him and slam into my room. Throwing myself on the bed, I stare out the window. 

What did he mean? That's twice he's answered me like that. 'I Don't Hate You' I already knew that. I know we're not enemies anymore...but...are we something more?

I NEED TO KNOW!!!! My mind shouts, and it is much quieter than actually yelling. ^_^ I turn around, and my hand reaches down to my pocket, where I had slipped the cellphone. I take it out, and lay on the pillow next to me. It shines in the moonlight. My fingertips stroke it lightly, the soft vinyl feel good.

I smile slightly. This is a part of Hayama. He gave it to me himself.

"I'll miss you, Hayama. And.... I know you'll miss me." 

Reality slips away to a world of dreams. And Hayama is in my dreams, and he is smiling that rare smile.

I smile in my sleep. I will get be okay. Just as Hayama says, 'don't be stupid, Kurata'.

  
  


*Author's Note* Well, there' the first chapter! Please comment on it! I tried to keep the characters more or less with the same personalities..Sana was the hardest! I hope I did a good job! Chapter 2 will up soon!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Author's Note* Well, this is the next chapter! There was a bit of a language problem that I had to deal with, you know, with Sana travelling to New York and all. So I'm just gonna write as if there were no language problems..so in other words, Sana understands English perfectly. I dunno if this is what happens in the actual show, but hey, this is fanfic! Enjoy! *_*

  
  


**Chap.2 - He's not Hayama..But he Is!**

  
  


~:Kennedy International Airport:~

"REI-KUN!!!" I yell out. There seem to be millions of people milling about. I stand just outside the gate, from which I exited the airplane. I seemed to have lost my manager.. "Rei-kun, where are you?!" 

"Hey little lady, are ya lost?" 

I glance up and see a dark-skinned man, wearing a uniform with shiny buckles. He also wears a funny hat.

"My Rei-kun! He's lost his way!!" I wail.

The man laughs.

"Alright, come on over, we'll find him for ya." He speaks with a heavy New York accent. I wrinkle my nose at the accent. It makes his words sound dirty, dirty and bad. I remembered watching movies, all those thugs and gangs in New York. But when I look up at him, he smiles. It is a nice smile. Someone who is evil, couldn't smile like that. I glance around the busy airport, well..this was New York wasn't it? But I follow him, who knows what's happening to Rei...he could've been kidnapped, beaten, robbed.....

Suddenly, a blur of motion comes, knocks me over and stands directly in front of me.

"You keep your hands off Sana-chan you evil child-raper!!!" 

"Rei-kun?" 

Rei looks down, his face determined. He raised his fists, ready to fight.

"Don't worry, Sana-chan! I'll fight him, so you run! I'll protect you with my life!" He punched the air, "I'll do a super-combo knockout #3. Alright, one two three, and you run Sana-chan! You run and tell Asako that I love her! These are my last moments..." Rei looked serious, his face all scrunched up dramatically. 

"Rei-kun...." I stand up, shaking out my skirt. 

"Go Sana-chan! Live for me!!"

Rei turns dramatically and raises his fists.

The dark man raises an eye. He looks....amused. Rei turns red with the exertion of keeping his up his fierce look.

"C'mon, put em up! Put em up!" Rei punches at the man. The dark man dodges it easily. Then, he brings his hand down, hard, on Rei, causing him to collapse in a dead faint. I sigh, and grab Rei by the collar.

"Thankyou anyway." I smile at the man.

He grins,

"That your daddy?"

I shake my head fervently. "Rei-kun? Noooooooo!! He's my manager!"

The dark man nods. "I see." He grins, and his teeth are pearly white. "Well, I'm Arther Coyne." He sticks out a hand. I take it. He shakes me up and down, making my teeth rattle. 

"I'm Sana Kurata! Child-star from Tokyo!" I shake his hand just as hard, this time making his teeth rattle. He laughs, it's a big burly laugh.

"Well, Sana Kurato, nice to meet ya." The whites of his eyes are very prominent on his dark skin. He tilts his head towards Rei, "You take care of that manager of yours."

I nod, "I will!"

With a firm hold of Rei, I march off. I think I will like New York.

We meet Asako by the gate. She had flown to New York a few days earlier. She is surprised to see me coming out of the gate, Rei being dragged along behind me. I lay him down on the ground.

"He was trying to fight." I explain. Asako, open-mouthed, nods speechlessly. Here in America, she is less known. No reporters and camera's follow her around. I look around, from the blank looks I get back from the people around me, I guess that no too many people here watch Kodocha. Its nice, I think, to be a normal kid here.

"C'mon, Sana-chan. I have a cab waiting."

Driving through New York, I get my first taste of America. It is somewhat dirty, though when I mention it, the driver in the front seat laughs.

"This is nothing, girly, you haven't even seen East Brooklyn!" He glances into the mirror, where I see him watching me. He is unshaven, with watery blue eyes.

I stare out the window quiet suddenly. I don't like the driver. He seems...suspicious. I remember that I have to go back to Tokyo for Hayama..for Mama, for everyone. My hand reaches down to my bag. I feel the cool plastic of Hayama's farewell gift to me. Perhaps I should call him. Oh, too late, we've reached the hotel.

  
  


~:Ritz-Carlton, NYC:~

The elevator goes up and up and up up UP! It seems forever. I press my nose against the glass wall and peer out. The city spreads out before me like a toy. I love height. I do a Komawari twirl.

"Whheee! Rei-kun! Look! I love heights!" I dance over to the glass and press my face against it. Rei looks slightly green. I chuckle to myself. "Hehehehe..Hayama couldn't take this!" I grab out my camera, a sneaky grin on my face. "I'll take it back to him!" Already, I think of going home.

This is where we'll be staying for most of the time. The penthouse apartment on the top 42nd floor! It has 3 bedrooms, 4 baths a small kitchen and a lot of TV's! The set for shooting the movie is in the basement of the hotel. Its all very convenient, see?

Asako and Rei take the first room ^_^ I take the one next to it, and Naozumi, who also flew out here with Asako, takes the third room. Naozumi greets me in the apartment.

"Naozumi-kun!" I shout, dropping my bags to Rei. He grins. 

"Sana-chan! Do you like America?" He asks earnestly. I make a face,

"Its smelly."

He laughs. 

"Sana-chan, you are so funny.." He gazes up at me with his purple-blue eyes. It makes me feel uncomfortable, that unwavering gaze. I know what it is that makes me squirm, that look of adoration. I don't want it from Naozumi! My smile warily. Naozumi's great, but..he can get a bit annoying sometimes. I mean, its like having a 24 hour fan that just won't shut about how great you are! He's very flattering, which is good, and he's certainly very good looking. All my girlfriends tell me that I should go out with him, I mean, he's a star, and I'm a star..what's preventing it? Hmm...I think I'm gonna go sleep for a bit.

  
  


~:Set of the Movie, Ritz-Carleton Hotel:~

"He promised me! He..he said so himself!!" I exclaim, clutching the necklace in my hand. Tears sting my eyes. Asako stands across from me, her eyes dark.

"He is gone."

"No!" I shriek, tears pouring down my face. "No! He said he loved me! He promised he'd be there! He loves me!!" I shout, my voice resonates.

"He's gone, I'm sorry." Asako put her arm around me. I shudder and press away from her. The necklace is ripped off my neck. 

"He promised!!" I cry loudly, and reach my hands out to the heavens.

"Cut! Take! Good work!" The director calls. I grin and relax. Asako comes towards me and helps me up off the ground.

The movie is called "Heart Calls" and is a big production by a Hollywood director. Its about a japanese girl, Meika, who falls in love with an American boy, Colin, who is played by Naozumi. His blue eyes and light hair makes him look more American than ever. Asako plays my older sister, who mistrusts Meika's relationship with Colin. It is, all in all, a teen angst movie.

"Lunch break." The director calls, then heads towards me. He smiles at me. His name, is Peter Roddenburg, and his wild pale hair, bright green eyes and tall, broad shoulders, makes him resemble some sort of bright-eyed giant. 

"Good job, Kurata." His eyes crinkle at the corners. 

"Thankyou Roddy." I grin. He had insisted on my calling him his childhood nickname. He nods at Asako. "Enjoy your lunch ladies." 

I smile and head off to find the food table. 

Everything in America seems to be in huge portions...that's more or less the first thing that I noticed!

"Sana-chan, that was really good! You make Meiko so sad." Naozumi appeared at my shoulder. I grin, while shoving some of this turkey sandwich into my mouth.

"Thanks, Nao-kun!" I turn and look at him. He's dressed for his next take, in normal jeans and t-shirt. His light hair is spiked up with gel, and light makeup accents his blue eyes. I suddenly realize how very well, Naozumi fits into this country. While everyone in Japan has dark hair and dark eyes, Naozumi seemed the opposite of everything. And now here, many had the pale hair and eyes that Naozumi possessed. I wondered what he must be thinking, here in a place that he..well, physically fit in so much better. He's regarding me chew on my sandwich with interest.

"I've never seen someone devour an entire sandwich so quickly." He explained matter-of-factly. I glanced down at my half-gone sandwhich and shrug.

"Its good. Lets go, I need fresh air." 

We walk off the set, onto the hotel grounds. Wind that a movie is being filmed in the hotel has drifted to other guests of the hotel. Excited fans and spectators line the hallways. They start screaming when Naozumi appears.

"Nao! Nao! Naozumi!" They shout, and wave their hands, which are holding papers. They scream his name over and over. I glance at Naozumi, surprised. I had not expected him to be so popular in America. We quickly duck into the elevator, which takes us down to the lobby.

"Naozumi-kun, I didn't think you were so popular in America."

"Oh them," He waved his hand, "they're nothing. They just heard about hte movie from the lobby and came up to see a 'real star' you know?" 

"Ahh.." I look out the glass elevator, and see the city passing by. "I see."

But then, I'm even more shocked to see the crowds of fans pressing in the hotel lobby and entranceway. Armed guards blockade the entrance to keep the herd of fans from tramping into the beautiful hotel lobby. The fans begin to scream when they see Naozumi. 

"Quite the popular guy," I observe dryly. He just blushes and ducks into a quiet corner of the lobby, blocked from the view of the public.

"My manager, he made me do this American campaign before I left Tokyo. It was a magazine thing, so that my face would be posted on everything." He strugged, "I guess it worked."

"I suppose it did." I reply. I don't' know what to think. Naozumi, so popular here in America. Its...its an odd notion. In Japan, I am the child star, the most popular. Naozumi is popular there too, but not so much. And here, I am unknown, just some Japanese child actor, while Naozumi is the newest rave. I look over at him, and a hand inadvertently reaches up to grasp a strand of his pale hair.

"You have hair and eyes like them." I comment. He looks into my eyes,

"I am one half them." But the Japanese seems so little in him. Barely visible in his American features.

"One half who?" A new voice asks.

I jump a mile in the air.

I turn menacingly, and find a boy looking sulkily at me. His eyes are rebellious, and his chin is set in a stubborn frown. Naozumi's eyes scan the new boy up and down. 

"One half none of your business." He replies smoothly, then his eyes narrow. "Who are you? This place is restricted." 

The boy just shrugs and looks at me. 

My heart had stopped. The name was just on my lips, about to be said. At first glance, I could've sworn that He stood before me. A blonde-haired, green-eyed version of him. They had that same rebellious air about them, the same stubborn chin, the same infuriating glance. I stare at him. His eyes raise and look into mine. They are as depreciating and scornful as his were.

"What's wrong with her?" He turns to Naozumi. Naozumi looks at my shocked expression.

"What's wrong Sana?" He asks, my English name.

I shake my head slowly, my thoughts untwirling themselves. I blink several times, and memorize the other boy's every feature. How could someone so identical to Hayama exist? They really were very similar.

"I...I just.." I suddenly cannot be there. I cannot have that constant reminder of Hayama before me. He was probably just some fan or guest in the hotel that had wandered into the wrong area. I grab Naozumi's hand and race out of there.

"San--" He's cut off, as he's dragged along behind me.

I finally pause, back in the elevator. It climbs slowly. I bend double, gasping for breath. Naozumi is also trying to catch his breath. He looks at me, bewildered.

"What the hell?"

I just wave the question away, "I had to use the washroom." I explain. How can I admit that the real reason, was because I just couldn't be reminded of Hayama? It sounded ridiculous, even in my own mind. Hayama didn't even like me! And I wasn't supposed to like him! Naozumi's eyes widen.

"Just that?"

"Yup." I fix him with a glare. "A girl's washroom breaks are very important, you see.." I'm about to launch into a whole lecture, but Naozumi stops me quickly, blushing bright red.

"I see I see, Sana-chan!" He turns away, and motions for me to go and do whatever I will. Barely hiding my smile, I duck into a washroom.

It is spacious, several stalls along the wall. I lean against the sink, and regard my features in the mirror. We have been in New York, filming, almost two weeks now. Two weeks that have seemed like an instant. I had thought that it would be a long, slow time. But, it was the opposite. Everythign was so new, so alien. Even the people were different, more things to see and do.

For once in my life, I was the different one. I stared at my dark eyes in the mirror, my brown hair. I felt...so different. In my pocket, lay Hayama's gift to me. It had never parted from my company very far, but I also hadn't really thought of it much either. The thougth made me flush with guilt. I should probably call him. 

Pressing the digits, I brought the phone up and listened to the ringing. It rings a long time before someone picks up.

"Hello?" 

"Hi!" I exclaim, happiness flooding through me. "Hayama?" 

"Kurata!!" His voice rises in surprise, then he yawns. "Kurata, its 3 a.m."

I glance at my watch, then realize the time difference.

"Oh I'm sorry! I forgot!" I exclaim. "I'll call later, Bye!"

"Wait wait!" Hayama says impatiently, he seems annoyed. But then, is there ever a situation where he isn't annoyed? "Might as well, I'm up anyways."

"Its okay, Hayama.."

"No, just, I'm up." He says. There is a silence, and my fingers play with the faucets. The water come automatically when my hand brushes under the tap.

"So.." He says softly, "How is the movie?"

"The movie's good!" I say, smiling. I close my eyes, and I can just picture him, curled up on his window seat, staring out. The phone cradled next to his head. "I play a girl named Meika in the movie, who falls in love with an American boy. Its fun. Although..I don't think I'm supposed to be happy in the movie at all."

"Hmm.. So, who plays the American?" Hayama asks.

"Oh you know, Naozumi."

"What?!" Hayama's voice registers surprise.

"Naozumi.."

"I heard, Kurata. Why?"

"Why what?" My eyes narrow in annoyance. Hayama's not making sense again. 

"Why is pretty boy playing an American! I thought he's Japanese."

"His name's Naozumi, and he's one-half American. He looks like them, Hayama. He really fits in here."

Hayama coughed in the phone and said something about someone staying in America for good. I couldn't really decipher the words.

"Excuse me?" I ask. 

"Nothing. So..where are you staying?"

"In a hotel. Its really cool. Our room are just above the set, so we really don't have to go far! Its really nice."

"Oh..neat." Hayama's voice suddenly sounds tired. 

"How is everyone?"

"Good. Very good. Tsuyoshi got mad today, this other guy tried to hit on Aya-chan. I just chopped him, it was okay." Hayama explained.

I laugh slightly, then start on a reply. I'm interuppted by a sudden pounding on the washroom door that reminds me that Naozumi is waiting for me.

"Who's that?" Hayama asks.

"Oh thats Nao..." I trail off. I'm aware that Hayama doesn't like Naozumi. But its too late.

"Pretty boy?" Hayama asks, his voice neutral. 

"Yeah.."

"Okay, I'll..uhh..bye." He says. The phone clicks shut, and the dial tone sounds in my ear.

"Bye, Hayama." I say softly. "I miss you too."

  
  


~:Set of 'Heart Calls':~

"Cut! Take, alright! We're outta here!" The director calls out. 

I slump down from the position I'm in. We've just finished shooting a scene where Meika is first meeting Colin. Naozumi, who plays Colin, takes long gulps from a bottle of spring water. His manager is patting him on the back. 

"Phew! Its hot!" I wave a hand over my face. The heat has been stifling lately, that with the constant thought of the going-ons at home, make me restless and uncomfortable. 

"Sana-chan!" Rei appears at my side, waving a fan in my face. Asako sighs and drags him away.

"We're going to dinner Sana-chan! There's food up there already for you." Asako calls dragging Rei away. Rei was protesting,

"But my little Sana-chan will be kidnapped! I have to protect her! How can I leave her alone at a time like this?!"

I don't reply, as Asako leaves with Rei in tow. It is their secret anniversary of their relationship. It was a secret because if word got out that they were dating, well, hell would turn loose. I turn away and trudge up towards the suite. Naozumi has disappeared with his manager. I'm already in the elevator before I realize that I'd left my script that I was supposed to look over on the set. With a sigh, I turn and head back down.

The lights have been turned off, and I grope around the wall to find the switch. I almost scream when I hear the voice behind me.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Its a deep voice, but not quite that of a man's yet. I turn quickly, and my I'm speechless as I look directly into the bright green eyes of the boy from the lobby. The one that was the splitting image of Hayama. How could they look so damnably alike? Even thougth one was American, and the other Japanese, their air of confidence and easy look of annoyance that seemed to flicker were so unlike, it was uncanny.

"Oh!" I exclaim, then grab the script that he holds in his hand. "Yes! That's mine!" I back away slightly from him. Then grin, "I"m Sana Kurata." I hold out my hand.

He looks away, and ignores my outstretched hand. I retract it, feeling more than a little silly now. He's looking majorly annoyed, a look that I know only too well. The likeness to Hayama pains. 

"What's your name?" I ask. 

"Mr.Potato." He replies.

"Oh really? That's..." I trail off when I realize that he's making a fool of me. 

"Hey!!" I glare at him suddenly, "That's not real!"

"...." He just looks at me, his expression stony. He's turning away to leave. I grab his shirt, and pull. 

"Hey! I'm not done yet!"

"Don't be stupid." He says, his voice soft yet deadly. His green eyes are like slits, and they shine poison and anger. Shrugging off my hand, he melts away into the darkness. I grip my script, and can only stare open-mouthed. Why is he so mad?

  
  


*Author's Note* Please R and R! This chapter was a bit boring, I know, but it'll get better! I promise! Please bear with me!


	3. Default Chapter Title

Chap.3 - Mr.Potato

  
  


~:Dance Class:~

"And lift and two and point and two and again!" The teacher, Levina calls out. She is a tall, angular lady with a painted on smile. She sways, as she walks down the rows of the dance students. I stand between a dark girl, and a girl with pale blonde hair. My leg points and lifts automatically. 

The last few days have been hectic, with regular shoots and dance classes in between. On top of that, a tutor has begun to turn up to keep Naozumi and I up to date in classes. So far, I've been able to escape his clutches of death ^_^ Then there has been that strange Potato guy lurking in the shadows. I really do wonder how he gets himself into the restricted areas! That second encounters leaves my skin tingling just with the thought of it...some so much like Hayama.

"Sana Kurata, lift that leg!" Levina barks at me, her grey eyes sharp. She is a short-tempered lady in her mid-fifties. She insists that she used to be in the Royal American Ballet. Perhaps so, but she certainly could never have gotten the Nicest Person award!

The class ends soon, with me doing my secret Komawari twirl with a special flare as a grand finale. Silence greets me when I stop spinning. I look around, smiling, then falter uncertainly when I am only met with stony looks from the other girls. Levina glares at me,

"Class is over, Sana."

"But that was my Komawari twirl!" I protest, uncertain of why they were applauding as all my friends had at home.

"Oh stop showing off." The girl with the blonde hair said, annoyance in her voice. Her name was Anya, and is Russian. 

Most of girls in the class are very good dancers, that is because Rei has gotten me into a class with that preps girls that make it into the Royal Ballet. Maybe that's why they walk around with their noses so high up! I slink away, and greet Rei at the door.

"They hated my spin!" I wail, while Rei gently guides me out the door. As I leave, I hear someone call my name.

"Sana! Sana!" I turn, and a petite redheaded girl approaches me. Her eyes are bright blue, and her smile is wide. She glances shyly at me, "I thought it was very good." She said so softly, it was barely audible. 

"Huh?" 

"Your..uhh..Komwatzi twirl. I liked it. Its cute." She smiled.

"Komawari Theater Troupe!" I help. "Yeah!" I grin. "Really?"

She nods enthusiastically, "Yeah! All those girls are just jealous. I think its so cool, you know, that you're a real actress and all."

"Yup, a real made for theatre movie called Heart Calls, starring Sana as Meika, Naozumi as Colin and Asako as my older sister!" I laugh, and do another twirl. "What's your name?" I think I like this girl, she's very nice. 

"I'm Skylaar. But you can call me Skye."

"Skylaar? Hmm..." I brow creases and I think. Its such an odd name. "I like it!!" I jump up and grab her hands. "Your in my dance class?"

"Yup. I've been doing dance my entire life." Skye blushed. "I hope to make the Royal Company next year."

"I hope you do!" I smile. Rei comes up behind me, gently reminding me that I have a shoot to do. I push him forward, "This is Rei-kun, my manager!" 

Skye smiles shyly at him. 

We leave the building, 

"Bye Skye!" I call out loudly. She waves, and smiles her little smile. 

"Bye Sana Kurata."

  
  


~:Set of Heart Calls:~

"My name...is Meika." I say, uncertainty in my eyes. He looks at me, his pale eyes masked. I am sprawled on the floor, my books around me. The students in the school hover around. Time has stopped. He bends forward, and picks up the books for me.

"Meika, as beautiful a name as the person behind it." He whispers, just softly enough so the camera can hear.

I flush. 

"I am Colin." He lifts my hand, and places a gently kiss on it. The viewers should be dying by the romance of it all by now. 

"Cut! I need more of a starstruck." Roddenburg approaches, and repositions Naozumi closer to me. "See? Feel the love people." Make-up and wardrobe swarms in for touchups. I glance over at Naozumi, as a powder swab is rubbed on my face. He grins at me, catching my eye. Our kiss scene is coming up, the day looming closer. I don't know why I'm so nervous about it, Naozumi seems at ease. Perhaps it is because I've never done one before....That thought brings back the memory of Hayama's kiss. His lips on mine..

"Places people!" Roddy calls, and everyone resumes positions. I snap back to reality. The take begins again.

It is late when we are finally done. Roddy is a hard pleaser. It's luck that my room is just upstairs.

"Hey Sana. Sana!!" A voice calls. I turn wearily, tired from the day's shoots. Skylaar waves at me from behind the restricted access tape, trying to around the shoulder of a security guard. The guard looks at me warily, unsure if his job is on the line.

"You know this girl?" He asks, his voice is gruff. I look at Skye. Her bright red hair is loose around her head in waves of colour. I grin at her.

"Yeah I do, let her in!"

The guard looks uncertain. 

"Well?" I demand, giving him a glare. He melts, and Skye slips in. The guard slips back in place, just as a torrent of Naozumi fans, who see an opening, rush forward. I grab Skye and pull her up to the Penthouse.

Her face is wide with wonder as we sit on the couch in the center room. 

"Its so grand!" SHe breathes, staring around. Her bright blue eyes are shining. "Its so cool, Sana!"

"Thanks. So, what brings you here?"

Skye smiles shyly, "Well, I was just around after dance, and I decided to see how your movie was doing. I thought maybe we could hang out?" She glanced at me uncertainly, "Unless...you've got something else to do?"

"No!" I grin. Anything to take my mind off the upcoming scene with Naozumi, and my thoughts of Hayama. "Nothing at all."

She grins, "Great! So...how do you like it here?"

My smile fades, "I miss Tokyo."

"Really?" She looks at me, attentive, "What...what is it like there? I mean, its so far away. Like a whole other world."

I nod enthusiastically, "It is! This is like a whole new world.." I trail off. "Its very busy there, very..very clean. People are very...very busy." Skye giggles.

"I think I'd like to go there someday."

"Yeah, I think you would like it."

We smile at each other. She's all curled up, her small body easily fitting into the nook of the couch. She's really quite small, I can hardly tell that she's the same age as me. I like her, she's cute. I guess she sort of reminds me of me. Haha..odd. I always have girlfriends that remind me of me. Fuuka was like me, she looked like me. Skye..well, she's got this aura of energy around her. I guess that's why we click it off so well.

"Hey, how much of New York have you seen?" Skye says suddenly.

"Umm.." I look out the window, staring at the top of the skyscrapers. I've been in New York almost a month. Not much sightseeing considering that amount of time. "not much, actually."

"No? Oh my gosh! Your really missing out, there's so much to do in New York, this is like, the center of the world!" Skye smiles, "Come." She pulls me up. "I think you should see this new world your living in!"

We head out onto the busy street, using the back doors to escape the fans, although I doubt any of them would go crazy of me. Hmm..

The streets are humid, almost to the point of unbearability. People brush by, as if time is about to run out any second. 

"Come on!" Skye pulls me along. We board a bus, then take a subway, then board another bus, until we stop in front of a huge metal-topped building. 

"This is the Opera House." She rolls her eyes, looking happy, "The plays in here, are AMAZING."

"Really?" I look up, it is possibly the biggest building I've ever seen. 

"Yup, here, come on! We can buy tickets for next week!!" Skye paused, and blushed slightly. "Maybe...uhh, Naozumi..could, uh.." She stammered, turning red.

I burst into laugher, she's too cute!

"You like Naozumi!" I jump in glee. But in this country, who doesnt? Our trip to the Opera House had brought to my attention more than a few magazines that contained Naozumi's face plastered to their front page. Skye was red,

"Ummm..uhh."

"Oh, its okay." I wrap and arm around her and we head towards the Opera House. "So..." I sidle up to her, Hehehe "You want me to set you up?" I whisper.

Skye flushes hotly.

"Ummm.."

"Hehehe come on, admit it!!"

"Sorta." Skye bites her lip and looks up at me uncertainly. "Think its okay?"

"Of course! You so pretty!" I hug her. Even though I've known her barely a week, I feel like I've known her forever. She's just so likeable. 

"Oh, I'm not." Her red hair hides her face, as she ducks behind the bright mass. "He's so good-looking, Sana. I couldnt' believe it when I first saw him. He was like...a foreign prince!" Her eyes are shinign dreamily. I smile, how odd. In Japan Naozumi is the foreign prince. I had thought he'd the American here, but I guess he's too Japanese here, and too American there. Hmmm..Funny way of thinking about it.

"C'mon. Three tickets for one of next week's show?"

Skye nods, blushing behind her curtain of hair.

I buy the tickets, then we head out and find a quaint cafe where we sip tea and stare out the window and people bustle by. 

Skye sighs happily, "Naozumi, I love that name." 

I raise an eye at her, "Are you sure its just the name?"

She turns two shades of red, then quickly changes the subject. 

"Do you mind, Sana?" She asks, her eyes concerned.

"Mind? Why should I mind?!"

"Well.." She seems hesitant to continue, "I thought, you know, at first...that well." She flushes, "Well I thought you and Naozumi were..you know, going out already!"

"Me and Naozumi!?"

"Well..your both actors, and Naozumi's never really denied it in interviews and stuff.." She trails off, looking at me oddly. "Are you okay, Sana?"

As she was talking, I had been stuffing my face with biscotti. It really is a wonderful food, that biscotti. But at her last comment, I froze. Never denied? Naozumi, surely he would tell the press...I mean, we aren't going out, and he wouldn't lie! No..but my heart races.

"What exactly...does he..say?" I said, putting down the biscotti slowly. Skye looks at me, her blue eyes wide.

"Well, he just...sort of, I don't know, avoids the question I guess."

"Avoids the question?"

"Yeah, like, he just goes onto something else. Have you never seen his interviews that he's done on Leno and ET and all those?"

I shake my head slowly, 

"No..I just. Naozumi did all those before I came to America......" 

"Sana?" Skye looks at me worriedly. I pull together a big smile. Jumping up, knocking a few chairs over, I raise my arm strongly.

"I'm fine, come on Skye! Let's go have some fun!" I pull her out of the cafe, determined on getting my mind of Naozumi, Mr.Potato and most of all, Hayama.

  
  


~:Classroom, Trailer of 'Heart Calls':~

Naozumi and I sit in the makeshift classroom, in one of the trailers on the set of the movie. We are expected to keep up with our studies. Our teacher, Mr.vanDetten is a small, shruken man with absolutely no spine. Its actually quite easy to skip out, hehe, this is actually the first class I've decided to stay for. Perhaps I should show Mr.vanDetten a bit of respect, afterall, I wouldn't want to be like how Hayama used to be. Used to be...

"S-sana Kurata?" Mr.vanDetten looks at me with his watery, spectacled grey eyes. "I'm-m glad you decided to show up today, your-your several lessons behind."

I smile, and wave my hand at him, "Oh that's okay!! I'm really quite intelligent." I cock my head to one side, and grin. "See, I can do all my times tables, and my division tables.." I start counting off the tables one by one with my fingers. 

Mr.vanDetten pales, 

"Oh oh oh ! Uh...uh that..that's okay! I believe you!" he stutters. He looks around, as if expecting a whole class to show up.

"Mr.vanDetten, you can begin class now." I say authorotatively.

"Hehhh.." Mr.vanDetten looks at me uncertainly. "W-well..umm.see..today class.."

I burst into laughter, and turn to Naozumi who is watching all of this somewhat amused. 

"Class!? Its just two people!"

"Y-yes, it is. But today, see, we have another student joining us." Mr.vanDetten fisnishes.

"Another student?" This time, Naozumi perks up. I narrow my eyes in though, another student? I dont' recall another young child-actor to act in the movie....

"Ah..here he is now!" Mr.vanDetten smiles widely.

The door opens and shuts. 

I stare.

He walks in, sullen, his eyes hooded and dark. He takes the seat in the cornor, farthest from everyone, closest to the door. His light blonde hair is long over his eyes, making him seem even more mysterious. Mr.Potato. 

"You!!" I stand, suddenly angry. "You!!!" I stand in front of him, pointing with my index finger. 

He looks at me, his eyes narrow. 

"What do _you _want?" He asks.

I remember someone who used to be like that. Someone who was so bitter and angry at the world.

"You're so rude! I was just thanking you! And you just blew me off!"

"..about time someone did." He muttered.

"WHAT?!?!"

"...." He turned away.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?"

"I said, SHUT UP." He said, glaring at me. I narrow my eyes, and stamp my foot. 

"Who do you think you are?" I remember a time when anger never helped. "Hmmm?" I get in his face. He looks away. "And why are you here? Why aren't you in normal school? Are you in the movie? Are you an actor? Who are you? ANSWER ME!!"

"......" His face is sullen and angry.

"Why are you so angry?" I ask at last, softer. 

He sudden stands up, the chair scraping on the linoleum floor. He looks at me, his eyes expression less. My heart flutters when I remember someone else that looked like that. He gazes at me,

"My name is Esteven, you happy now?" He gazes at me, his eyes give off no warmth. "Good." He says softly. Turning, he leaves the trailer. I stare after him, what is wrong with that guy?

After a short class, with which Mr.vanDetten seemed to have two nervous breakdowns, Naozumi and I headed back up to the Penthouse.

"What's up with that guy, Sana?" Naozumi asks, as we head into the main room.

"Hmmm?" After Esteven left, I've been feeling...tired. It hurts, when there's that constant reminder of Hayama right there. But he's not Hayama. Perhaps I'm being stupid, imagining him to be somethign that he isn't. Yes, that's gotta be it. I'm trying to recreate Hayama in my own mind. I'll just stay away from him, yeah...that's waht I'll do.

"You know, Esteven Roddenburg. He's the director's son, you know."

"Roddy's son?"

"Yeah, they're from Los Angeles."

"Oh?"

"Hmmm...he reminds of..."

"....."

"Hayama." Naozumi finishes. I look away, not wanting Naozumi to see the pained expression on my face. This is ridiculous. I should be fine. 

"Sana?"

"Yes?" I didn't realize I was clutching the pillow so hard. Naozumi slowly prys my fingers off it, and tilts my chin towards him. 

"Sana, do you miss him?"

"Hmmm."

"Would you..." Naozumi leans closer, my gaze flickers out of his, anywhere but into those purple irises of colour. "...would you miss me, Sana?" 

"Hmmm?" My eyes inadvertantly lock onto his. What does he want from me? I want to scream, but I'm frozen. I cannot stop these events, I have no control. I have nothing. Naozumi's eyes are so deep, so pale. My eyes close, and I visualize Hayama, so close. He smells good, smells like musk, leather and sweat. Its....

Naozumi's lips lock on mine. His lips are soft. 

They taste salty. Salty and minty, an odd mingle of both.

Suddenly, I gasp, and draw back, my eyes wide.

"Naozumi!!" I gasp.

His eyes open, like opening the curtains to colour. His eyes really are so odd. I've never met anyone with eyes like his. He gazes right through me. 

"Sana, don't you feel it?" He whispers, his breath on my ear.

I want to move away, I have to move away. But I'm locked in place.

"I feel it, Sana. I feel it between us." He leans closer, his hair right in my face. The silvery strands are so close. Why does he have to smell so good? 

"I love you, Sana." Its so soft, his voice.

Everything works again. I jump up and move away as fast as I can. I stare at him, my eyes wide. My heart beats rapidly. 

"No! Naozumi, no!" I want to cry. He approaches me, his eyes concerned.

"Sana! I..."

"No! Stay away!" I cannot think. Why is it so hard to think? My night was going good, everything was fine. "I...."

"Sana?" He steps closer.

"I..." He loves me. Naozumi loves me. He is adored by millions, yet he loves me. I want to cry. "I'm so sorry." I choke on the last words, then rush out of the Penthouse. 

I don't know where I go. I just go. 

I finally collapse, in an empty side room. I have no clue where I am. I only know that it is quiet, that it is empty. It is dark, a small room, filled with shadows. I'm surprised to find tears running down my face. Tears. Haha, why do I cry for reason? I never do that? I'm a happy person, I think happy thoughts........

I bury my head in my arms, and shift back into the small corner that I sit in. Its nice, a small nook, away from the world.

Suddenly, the lights flood on. My head snaps up, a protest on my lips. 

He stands there, Esteven Roddenburg. He does look like his father, now that I notice it. They have the same bright green eyes. But he lacks the burliness that his father has, Esteven is slender, slender and tall. Like most in this country...

He looks at me, his eyes not registering anything, much less surprise. I look at him. It doesn't help that he looks so much like Hayama. I suddenly realize that I'd been crying, and what a mess I must look. I look away, starting to stand. Looking around, I realize suddenly that I'm in his room. It must be, for there are things littered about.

"I'm...I'm sorry for ...." I start to head towards the door. I'm in no mood to argue with him, to put up with his snide comments. It hurts too much, lately. 

He stops me, a hand on my shoulder. I turn, and look up at him.

"Its alright." He says. His face is like a mask, a stone mask. I wonder, whats inside? 

"Huh?"

"...." He looks away, a look of irritation crossing his face. 

I straighten, and look him straight in the eye. "Esteven Roddenburg, you're the director's son."

"Yeah." 

"I didn't know that." 

"Oh." 

He's not really much for words. I take a big breath, and wipe an arm across my face to clear the tears. I shake my hair out of my face. I smile at him, and he gazes uncertainly back at me. 

"Is this your room?" I gesture around.

He nods. He heads toward the bed, and quickly flips the covers over something. Its his boxers. I catch a flash of them. I turn two shades of red, then burst into giggles. I poke him in the ribs,

"Hehehe that was your boxers! Hehehehe!" I blush, and alternate between blushing and giggling. Oh, and the occasional poke in his ribs. 

He looks at me, annoyed. 

"Oh shut up." He says.

I giggle once more, then straighten, sobering up.

He glances at me out of the corner of his eye. His eyes are like flashes of green. I sigh, and sit slightly on the edge of the bed. Its not made, and books litter the floor. I pick up one of the books off the ground. I'm just starting to examine the cover,

"You read a lot?" 

He snatches the book out of my hand, and shoves it under the bed. 

"No." He scowls.

I grin widely, and wave my hand.

"Its okay to read. My mama is an Aoki winning writer!"

He just scowls and looks away. Suddenly, I jump up.

"Hey! You don't even know who I am yet! I'm.."

"I know-I know who you are."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Well, my father is the director.." He turns away, that bitter expression crossing his face once more. I look at him curiously. His father is Roddy, the director. If so, then why have I never seen them together? Its almost been month since shooting began, and I have never once thought that Roddy had a son. Not once.

"Why....why are you never on the set?"

"I'm not an actor." He replies. Is there something behind his voice?

"Oh..but your dad.."

"So?" He looks at me, his green eyes challenging.

"Oh..." I look away. I sigh, and bounce lightly on the bed. My eyes can't help but travel involuntarily back to his face. Esteven, what an odd name. "..why?" I can't help but ask.

"Huh?" 

"Why..are you being nice now?"

"I'm not." He replies.

"Well.." I look around, "Your not kicking me out, when I came into your room. Your..not being rude. I think that qualifies as being nice."

He just looks at me as if I'd lost my head. I look at him,

"Why aren't you an actor? I mean, I'm sure your father would love to have an actor son."

A dark expression crosses Esteven's face. He scowls and turns away. I'm on a roll. 

"I mean," I count off the reason mentally on my hand, "well, its a lot of fun. You just join a Theatre Group, like Komawari. Do you have a Komawari here in America? Hmm?" I look at him, then continue, "Or, if you get a really great manager, like Rei-kun, then you don't have to! You can just do tons and tons and tons of commercials, and be on the front of magazines with your father!!!" I jump, lights exploding behind me like fireworks.

"No." He says. My balloon pops and the light fades.

"Wha-?"

"I don't want to." He scowls again, and turns away. "Its stupid."

"STUPID?!?"

"Yeah." He looks at me, daring me to contradict him. I sigh,

"Perhaps a bit." I remember a time when I had longed to quit my job. Perhaps that was all acting was, my job. I imagined life without acting, without the constant commercials and movies and shoots. I imagined being free to do anything I wanted to, to spend entire days with Fuuka and Hayama. To just enjoy my life. Esteven notices my sobering expression, and I guess he thinks that he's upset me, for he says gruffly,

"Its cool if you like it." 

"Hmm?"

"Hmph." He turns away. I smile slowly. 

"Yeah, it is." I agree. He nods. Distantly, I can hear Naozumi and Rei calling me. I sort of dread facing Naozumi again. "I better go." 

"Kay.." He doesn't turn from the window he's staring out of. "Sana?"

"Yes?" I stop at the door.

"Call me Ven."

"Ven," I smile, then nod enthusiastically. "Okay!!" As I turn to leave, I pause and remember a piece of advice I'd given to someone earlier in life. "Ven?"

"What?" The moment is over, and the annoyance is back in his voice.

"Try not to be the Lone wolf! Its bad for the health!" I grin at him, then jump up and dash off. 

  
  


~:Penthouse:~

A few days later, Skye was up at the Penthouse with me. We stared at the TV, me flipping through the channels. Skye swore that nothing was good on, and that we should go find Naozumi. I pretended I didn't know where he was, and insisted on wanting to watch TV. In truth, I knew Naozumi was down taking a break from shooting some scenes that involved on his character. But I was reluctant to face him. I didnt' know what to think. And I sure as hell couldn't tell Skye what had happened. Her crush on Naozumi had deepened after she realized that he wasn't taken, and now spent almost all her time talking about him, and buying magazines with his picture on the cover. So, how could I tell her that her crush loved me? 

"C'mon Sana, maybe Naozumi's done filming! Anyway, we have to ask him to go see that play at the Opera House tomorrow night. Remember?"

Oh yes, I hadn't remembered. The thought of spending an entire evening with Naozumi made me feel queasy. I hadn't spoken to him, except for short, brief words since that evening. I hadn't seen Ven either. 

"Ohmhmm.." I flipped to another channel. "Lets just watch some TV."

"We've been watching for two hours, lets go out and do something!"

"I think Naozumi's busy."

"Still?"

"Uhmm..yeah." I hated lying, I'm not a good liar. I felt bad, Skye had become one of my good friends. She made dance class a lot easier, that was certain. I sighed, the guilt overwhelming me.

"Skye..Naozumi's on break right, now. Why don't you go down and invite him to the play?" I felt bad for shoving Skye at Naozumi, just because I didn't know how to deal with him. Her eyes widened, and a small flush grew on her pale cheeks.

"Really?!"

"Ummhmm."

"Come on, Sana! What're we waiting for?!" She grabbed my arm, practically dragging me across the floor. The thought of facing Naozumi made me blanch visibly. 

"uhhh.."

"What's wrong? Come on!"

"No..uhh, I'm..why don't you go down. Here." I shoved the tickets at her. "You and Naozumi go." Skye looked at me oddly, I racked my brains. "uh..don't you wanna be alone with him?" I asked, then winked. The old me was back. I nudge her lightly, and giggled. "Oh come on, I'm giving ya the perfect setting for a first date!"

"Date! With Naozumi!" Skye turned two shades of red, then hid behind her curtain of red hair. "Oh Sana..I couldn't."

"I thought you liked him!" I demanded. 

"I...I do. But.."

"What?"

"I...." She looked up, her bright blue eyes feverish. "I'm nervous." She said softly. She collapsed on the couch, suddenly not looking too great.

"Wha-?" I'm totally confused.

"Well..Sana. Before, you were there to break the ice. Now..what do I say to him?"

"Just be yourself."

"Ugh!" She threw her hands down dejectedly. "This is like my dream. He's so good-looking." 

I frowned slightly,

"He's also a very nice person." I commented. Skye didn't seem to hear me. She gazed dreamily into space.

"Oh those purple eyes are amazing, and that smile, god!" She sighed.

"He's a very funny person."

"Oh those dimples!" 

I frowned more deeply. Why was Skye only commenting on Naozumi's looks. He was so much more than that. He was deep, and caring, and funny. He was compassionate, and sensitive. With a start, I realized that I could conjure up a picture of Naozumi in my mind, his little smile whenever I said something funny. The little dimple that formed on his left cheek when he frowned in thought. And with a shock, I realized that I, as Hayama put it, didn't hate Naozumi. Perhaps.....

"Oh Sana! I'll go! Thankyou so much!" Skye jumped up, and danced around me. I was totally frozen. My mind felt numb. Skye zoomed out the door to find Naozumi. I stared after her. Yes, I thought resolutely, this was the right thing to do. Turning, I flipped through the channels. And there he was on TV again, always there. His bright eyes almost blue in the camera's hue. I groaned. Why did he have to be everywhere?

  
  


*Author's Note* Get what I'm trying to do? hehe, I like Naozumi, I think he's sort of under-appreciated. But yes, I too, think that fanfic that writes about alternate pairing SHOULD NOT touch Sana and Hayama. They're too perfect for each other!


End file.
